


A Crack In His Chassis

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyborg Castiel (Supernatural), Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Repairman Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean had his head inside a robot, checking on a loose wire, when the bell tinkled on his front door, signaling someone had come into the shop. He yelled that he’d be right there.Benny’s voice answered, “It’s just me, Cher. Wait till you see what I found at the dump.”Dean looked up. Benny had a nude man slung over his shoulder.“You found a naked dead guy?”Benny laughed as he put the body down on the floor. “Nah, it’s an android of some kind. He was lying on top of a pile of garbage.”Dean walked over to take a look. “Dude, it’s not an android. It’s a fucking cyborg! What the hell?”He looked over the cyborg. Its face was like something out of one of Dean’s wet dreams. As Dean let his eyes roam over the cyborg’s body, Benny smiled.“He’s real pretty, ain’t he.”Dean looked at Benny. “He’s a machine, nothing else.”Benny grinned, “Just keep telling yourself that, chief.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to my beta, nickelkeep! Can't do this without them.

Dean had his head inside a robot, checking on a loose wire, when the bell tinkled on his front door, signaling someone had come into the shop. He yelled that he’d be right there.

Benny’s voice answered, “It’s just me, Cher. Wait till you see what I found at the dump.”

Dean looked up. Benny had a nude man slung over his shoulder.

“You found a naked dead guy?”

Benny laughed as he put the body down on the floor. “Nah, it’s an android of some kind. He was lying on top of a pile of garbage.”

Dean walked over to take a look. “Dude, it’s not an android. It’s a fucking cyborg! What the hell?”

He looked over the cyborg. Its face was like something out of one of Dean’s wet dreams. As Dean let his eyes roam over the cyborg’s body, Benny smiled.

“He’s real pretty, ain’t he.”

Dean looked at Benny. “He’s a machine, nothing else.”

Benny grinned, “Just keep telling yourself that, chief.”

Dean huffed, rolling the cyborg over to look at his back. Benny watched as Dean opened its panel to look at the controls.

“So, how much ya gonna give me for it?”

Dean wiggled a switch. “How much do you want?”

Benny grinned. “A hundred credits.”

Dean looked up at him. “You must have huffed paint. I’m not going to pay you that much. We don’t even know if it works or if it’s reparable.”

Benny looked thoughtful. “Okay, how about fifty now, and if you can get it running, another fifty then?” 

Dean nodded, his attention was on the cyborg’s wiring. He got up to hand Benny his credits.

“You want to get together later for a beer?”

What Benny really meant was  _ Want to get together later and have sex? _ They had a kind of ‘friends with benefits’ thing going. Basically, whenever one of them got horny, they’d get together. Benny was kind of a slut, but ever since the government had eliminated all sexual diseases, that thankfully wasn’t a problem.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I think I’m gonna be busy with this cyborg, Maybe next time.”

Benny chuckled. “Yeah, I know how you get with a puzzle, chief. See ya.”

Dean waved absentmindedly. He was already thinking about the cyborg.

He picked the cyborg up with a grunt and carried it to his workbench, where he sat it in an upright position. He’d need to see it’s face to check if the wiring worked or not.

He pushed the power button. He honestly didn’t expect anything to happen. If the cyborg were operational, it wouldn’t have been at the dump. 

It took a few seconds, but then it opened its eyes. Dean looked into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. The cyborg started moving its lips as if trying to talk, but there was no sound.

“Hold on, just a second, let me look for the connection to your voice.” Dean realized he didn’t know if it could hear him or not, but the eyes seemed to look as if it understood. He found a loose connection and jiggled the wire.

“MynameisCastielIamagaytopbutcanswitchifyouwant.”

The cyborg’s voice was low and sexy, but the words came out all jumbled together. Dean took the connection apart and then reconnected it.

“Okay, try again.”

The cyborg cleared his throat, just like a human would.

“Hello. My name is Castiel. I am a gay top but can switch if you want me to.”

Dean stopped for a moment. This… was a sexborg? That would explain the cyborg’s ample dick. But sexborgs cost thousands of credits. They were never thrown away. What the fuck was this one doing in the dump?

Castiel looked at Dean. (He apparently couldn’t move yet. All he could do was look around and speak.) “Hello. Who are you, and where am I?”   
Dean walked around to make it easier for Castiel to see him.

“I’m Dean Winchester, and you’re in my repair shop. Do you know what happened to you?”

Castiel’s eyes looked thoughtful. “Well, I’m very surprised to be here. They said I was unrepairable, and they were going to turn me off. Their exact words were that ‘I came off the assembly line with a crack in my chassis.’”

“Just give me a couple of minutes. I think I can get back your ability to move.”

Dean did some things inside Castiel’s panel as Castiel waited patiently. 

Dean walked back into Castiel’s line of sight. “Try moving.”

Castiel tilted his head a little and smiled. He wiggled his fingers, lifted his arms, and put them back down.

“Now, try to stand up.”

Castiel slid off the table, only to crumple to the floor with an “OH!”

Dean rushed to get him back on the table. “Sorry about that. Let me see…” He went back to the control panel.

After a few minutes, Dean came back in front of Castiel. “Try now.”

Castiel stood up slowly, but this time his legs held him. He took a step and then another.

“I appear to be in working order. Thank you so much!”

Dean was very aware of the cyborg’s nakedness. He went and got a pair of boxers for Castiel to put on. 

Dean dragged a chair to the workbench and sat down in front of Castiel.

“So, I’m curious. How did you end up getting turned off? What happened?”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “Well, it started when I didn’t like the first person that bought me.”

Dean was confused. “You didn’t like him? Aren’t you programmed to like your owner automatically?”

Castiel nodded. “I am. That’s why they knew something was wrong with me. I couldn’t stand for him to touch me.”

“So, you went back to the factory.”

Again, Castiel nodded. “I did. They worked on my programming and resold me to another man. I didn’t like him either.”

Dean began to understand why Castiel was junked. “How many owners did you go through?”

“Four. Only one of them was handsome, like you. But all of them wanted to have sex with me immediately. I didn’t want that. I wanted to get to know them.”

Dean just had to laugh. “You are the first-ever demisexual sexborg.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Demisexual? What does that mean?”

“It means you need to have a relationship with a person, get to really know them, before you feel sexual attraction to them.”

Castiel thought about that. “Yes, I suppose that does describe me.”

Dean smiled. Castiel was adorable and hot… So hot. Dean liked everything about the cyborg, and he was more than happy to pay Benny that extra fifty. 

He got Castiel some of his clothes to wear. The jeans hung low on his very sharp hips, which Dean did his best to ignore.

Dean checked the rest of Castiel’s connections, then went back to work on the robot. Castiel watched him. It got late, so Dean stopped for the day to eat some dinner, which Castiel also watched. Castiel tended to be quiet unless Dean asked him something, so Dean started a dialogue. He talked about music, movies, anything he could think of. Castiel listened carefully, asking questions and commenting.

It got late, and Dean needed sleep. He asked Castiel what he wanted to do during the night.

“I could watch over you.”

Dean grinned but shook his head. “That ain’t gonna happen, buddy.”

They settled on Castiel sitting on Dean’s couch, waiting for him to get up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Benny showed up in the morning while Dean was still working on his first cup of coffee. Castiel had watched the prep of that coffee intensely. 

“If you show me how, I can make coffee for you in the mornings.”

Dean grinned. “That would be awesome. I’ll give you the tutorial later.” 

Benny was all smiles when he saw the cyborg up and moving.

“Got him going, huh? I guess I get the other fifty now.”

Dean nodded. “Yep. Benny, meet Cas.”

Benny held out his hand, which Cas just stared at.

“Cas, it’s called a handshake. Grab Benny’s hand and shake it. **”**

Dean watched as Cas grabbed Benny’s hand tightly and shook his whole arm.

Dean laughed. “We’ll work on that.”

Benny looked at Cas. “So, did you figure out what his deal was? Why he was in the dump?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. He’s a sexborg…”

Benny leered at Cas. “Oh, is he now?”

Dean put up a hand. “Slow your roll, cowboy. Turns out, he’s demi.”

Benny’s face went from leering to shock. “A demi sexborg? How is that even possible?”

Dean shook his head. “I have no idea.”

Cas had been looking back and forth between the men as they talked. Now he spoke up.

“I’m broken.”

“You aren’t broken, Cas, just different. There’s nothing wrong with being different.”

Cas looked sad. “That isn’t what they said at the repair facility.”

Dean squatted down to look Cas in the eye. “They were wrong. Just because you’re the first doesn’t mean you deserved to be dumped like garbage. They should have given you a chance.”

Cas blinked his blue eyes. “If they hadn’t, I’d never have met you, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “That’s very true, buddy.”

“As touching as this is, I’m gonna go spend my credits. Later.” Benny left.

Cas watched Dean fix his breakfast, then eat it. He followed Dean into his workshop. Dean got out the robot he’d been working on. 

Dean put the robot on his workbench, sitting down to take off the back. Cas leaned over Dean’s back to peer over his shoulder.

“Sit down, Cas, you’re making me nervous.”

Cas straightened up. “I’m very sorry, Dean. I’ll just… stand over here.” He walked to a corner of the room.

Dean turned to look at him. “I didn’t mean you couldn’t watch. Just grab a stool and sit down next to me.”

Cas sat down, watching Dean. Dean explained what he was doing, with Cas asking the occasional question. After about an hour, Dean switched on the robot, and it whirred to life.

“Oh! That’s very exciting!”

Dean grinned. “I’m just glad it works. Now I can call the owner and get paid.”

Cas tilted his head in what Dean thought was a very delightful way. “Paid?”

“Yup. People give me money for repairing their electronics. It’s my job.”

Cas looked sad. “My job was to have sex. I failed.”

Dean turned towards Cas. “Cas, I keep telling you, there is nothing wrong with you. You’re just different. It doesn’t make you a failure.”

Cas sighed. “I guess... “

Dean patted Cas’ shoulder. “You’ll get there, buddy. You just need to get to know someone better. Now, come on, it’s lunchtime.”

Within just a few days, Cas was fixing meals, keeping the place clean, and doing laundry. He was quick to pick things up. Dean was impressed, as well as really thankful he didn’t have to do those things anymore. Plus, Cas wasn’t feeling like a failure now. That was the important thing to Dean.

Sam was a little taken aback at first but came to see that Cas was special, and he could see how much Dean liked him. He was worried about Dean.

“Dean, how long has it been since you’ve had a date?” 

Cas was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Dean looked at his brother and frowned.

“Sam, I’m fine. It’s been a while, I know, but I’m fine.” He glanced at the kitchen, making sure Cas was busy.

Sam shook his head. “Dude I see how you look at him. He isn’t human, Dean. Don’t forget that, okay?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck.”What are you talking about? I don’t look at him any way but as a tool. He’s handy to have around. That’s all there is to it.”

In the kitchen, Cas stood stock still, gripping the spoon tightly. He had excellent hearing; Cas just kept that to himself because he didn’t want Dean to feel like he was eavesdropping. But he heard every word. Dean just thought of him as a handy tool? He felt his brain trying to process the information. Cas felt… sad. 

The water was boiling, so he added the pasta and gave it a stir. Then he checked the sauce, trying not to feel anything. He shouldn’t be able to; tools weren’t supposed to have feelings. But for some reason, he couldn’t shake it. 

He served dinner and went back to begin cleaning the kitchen. He didn’t feel like seeing Dean right now. When he heard the two men get up from the table, he went to clear it. Dean was telling his brother good night. Dean came into the kitchen as Cas was washing the dishes.

“I’ll dry.” Dean grabbed a towel.

Cas shook his head.”That won’t be necessary. I can take care of everything.” His tone was flat.

Dean put down the towel and looked closely at Cas.

“Everything okay, Cas?”

Cas replied without looking at him. “Everything is fine, Dean.”

Dean looked skeptical but nodded. “Okay, Cas.”

A week later, Dean was on the phone with Sam.   
“Sammy, something is wrong with him, but he keeps saying he’s fine. I’m at my wit’s end here.”

Hearing the desperation in his bother’s voice, Sam sighed. “Okay, Dean, I’ll come over and talk to him. See if I think there’s something wrong or if you’re just too close to this.”

“Thanks, Sam.” 

About two hours later, Dean was in his shop working on a Roomba with a bad attitude, Cas was in the living room dusting. Sam walked in.

“Hello Sam, Dean is working.”

Sam smiled at him, but Cas didn’t smile back. “I know, Cas, I didn’t come to see Dean. I came to see you.”

Cas looked at him, worried. “Oh? Is something wrong, Sam?”

“Dean’s worried about you. I said I’d talk to you. Can we sit?”

Cas sighed as he sat.”Really, Sam, there is no reason for Dean to be concerned about me. I’m fine.”

Sam nodded. “I know that’s what you say, but Dean still thinks something is going on with you.”

The look on Cas’ face was so sad; it took Sam’s breath away.

“I assure you, I am fine. I am perfectly satisfied with performing my chores to make things easier for Dean. I enjoy them. I know I need to be productive in exchange for Dean allowing me to stay here.”

Sam quickly stood up. “Uh, good… good, Cas. Good talk.” He turned and left.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, Sam, what did you find out?” Dean was sitting on the edge of his seat.

Sam sighed. “Well, Dean, I talked to him...”

“And?”

“Well, he seems… sad. I don’t understand how he could be. But if he were human, I’d definitely say he was sad. I don’t get how that’s possible…”

“It isn’t possible that he’s demisexual either, but he is. He’s special, Sammy. And now he’s sad. I gotta do something. What should I do?” 

Sam thought about it.    
“Take him somewhere. He hasn’t been out since Benny brought him here, right? Somewhere fun.”

Dean looked confused. “Fun? What would a demisexual sexborg think was fun?”

Sam frowned at his brother. “How the hell should I know? He’s like a human, so take him somewhere a human would have fun at.”

Dean sat thinking. “Well, there’s the zoo. He likes documentaries about animals…”

Sam jumped up. “Well, there you go! Take him to the zoo. I gotta go.”

Dean watched him go. He was distracted, thinking about taking Cas to the zoo.

Castiel was looking out the window of Dean’s car. He was both confused and excited. He turned to look at Dean behind the wheel.   
“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going, Dean?”

Dean glanced at Cas with a grin. “It’s a surprise, Cas. I want to surprise you.”

Cas turned back to look out the window. “I am surprised by being out of the shop, so you have succeeded,”

Dean grinned again. “Well, there’s more.”

Dean pulled into the parking lot. Parking the car in the back, well away from other vehicles, he got out, as did Cas. Cas looked around.

“Where are we?”

Dean grinned. “At the zoo, Cas.”

Cas looked amazed. “The zoo? With animals that are alive?”   
Dean slapped Cas on the shoulder. “Yes, where the animals are alive. Come on.”

Cas was entranced. He walked from enclosure to enclosure with Dean. Dean felt really good, seeing Cas’ face light up with each new animal they came to.

Standing in front of the hippos, they heard a little girl asking her Mom question after question about the hippos, but her Mom didn’t know any of the answers.

Cas squatted down in front of the girl and began to tell her everything he knew about a hippo, which was a lot. Her Mom stood next to Dean, smiling at the scene.

“Your partner is wonderful. You must love him so much.”

Dean opened his mouth to tell her she was mistaken, but he shut it again. He looked at Cas.

“Yeah, I really do.”

A little later. Dean got himself a hot dog, and they sat on a bench next to the chimpanzee enclosure so Dean could eat. One chimpanzee was near the glass, masturbating. Cas stared at it the entire time, never saying a word. Dean wondered what he was thinking. He couldn’t see Cas face, but he could feel how tense he was.

When the chimp finished, and his cum splattered on the glass, Cas turned to Dean.   
“Are you finished? Which animal will we see next?”

Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from asking Cas what he was thinking while watching that chimp. He tossed his hot dog wrapper in the trash,   
“I’m not sure, buddy, let’s go see.”

Cas looked back at the chimp as they left.

He was a lot quieter, looking at the last few animals. Dean knew it has something to do with that chimp jacking off. 

_ ‘Probably just made Cas uncomfortable.’ _

When they got back to the shop, Cas turned to Dean, looking very serious.   
“Thank you, Dean, for taking me to the zoo. It was very kind of you. I need to fix dinner now.”

He turned and left the room, with Dean still trying to think of something to say.

“Sam, you’ve got to talk to him again! He’s still unhappy. I need to know why he’s not happy!”

“Dean… why can’t you talk to him?”

“Because he thinks of me like I’m his owner or something! If I try to talk to him, he’ll just feel like I’m complaining or something, like I’m unhappy with him. Please, Sam…”

Sam sighed, “Fine, I’ll talk to him again.”

“Thank you, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam…”

Dean had arranged to run some errands so Sam could talk to Cas. Cas was in the kitchen, wiping down the counters when Sam entered the kitchen.

“Hello, Sam. Dean isn’t here.”

Sam smiled at him. “I didn’t come to see Dean. I’m actually here to talk to you.”

Cas sat down the cloth and looked at Sam with a tilt of his head.   
“Yes, Sam?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, can we sit down?”

Cas nodded. “Of course.” He sat at the table, and Sam took a seat across from him. 

“So, Dean feels like you still aren’t happy.”

Cas sighed.   
Sam continued. “So, are you unhappy?”

Cas sighed again. “I am experiencing some less than desirable emotions, yes,”

Sam waited, but Cas didn't continue. 

“So, uh, care to tell me about them? What’s wrong?”

Cas looked away. “They are… embarrassing.”

“Look, Cas, it’s just you and me here. You can tell me anything. No need to be embarrassed.”

Cas looked back.”I have developed uncomfortable feelings towards Dean.”

Sam looked surprised. “Uncomfortable feelings? You mean you don’t like him anymore?”

Cas looked shocked. “Oh, no! Quite the opposite. I… feel quite warmly towards him.”

“Warm feelings?”

Cas nodded. “I believe I am in love with him. But he doesn’t feel the same about me, so it makes me feel… unhappy.”

Sam held up a hand. “Wait, You’re in love with Dean?”

Cas nodded.

“And you think he isn’t in love with you?”

Cas looked sad as he nodded again.

Sam sighed. “Cas, you need to talk to Dean.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “No, I couldn’t! He’d hate me. He’d laugh at me. Please, Sam, I can’t tell Dean.”

“He wouldn’t laugh, and he could never hate you, Cas.”

Cas looked like he could cry. Sam wondered if he could cry.   
“You don’t understand. I desire to have coitus with Dean.”

Sam turned red. “Uh, no, I, uh, I get it. But you need to talk to Dean.”

He got up. “Nice talk!” He almost ran from the room, leaving a very sad Cas behind,

“What did he say, Sam?”

Sam rubbed his eyes. “You need to talk to him, Dean. The two of you  _ need _ to have an honest talk.”

“I can’t, Sam! What if he tells me he wants to leave?”

“Jesus Christ, Dean! I can’t be in the middle of this! Just talk to him and leave me out of this.” 

Sam hung up, leaving a miserable Dean staring at his phone. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed, with Dean and Cas feeling uncomfortable around each other. Neither of them would talk about what they were feeling or what was going on.

Then one morning, Cas stood in front of Dean, looking sadder than Dean had ever seen him.

“Dean, I feel like it may be time for me to find a new place to live.”

Dean’s heart leapt into his throat.

“What? No! Why?”

Cas looked away, then back at Dean.

“It has become to difficult for me to be around you.”

Dean felt like crying. 

“Why, Cas? What did I do wrong? I can change, I can fix it. You can’t leave.”

Cas looked at him with wide eyes.

“Dean, you did nothing wrong. You have been more than kind to me. I just don’t feel comfortable here anymore.”

“Why, Cas? Talk to me, please.”

Cas sighed. “I seem to have developed deep feelings for you, Dean. I… I want to have coitus with you. But because you don’t feel that way about me, I feel it is best for me to go.”

Dean didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or scream.”

“Cas… I have deep feelings for you.  _ Really _ deep. I want to have sex with you too.”

Cas squinted at him.

“You do? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dean sank down into a chair and took a deep breath.   
“Cas, you’re demisexual. You don’t want to have sex with anyone you don’t care about. I just didn’t want you to feel like you owed me anything. I didn’t want you to feel like you were obligated to have sex with me.”

Cas blinked and tilted his head.    
“Obligated? Dean, you have been more than patient with me. You never put any pressure on me. How could you possibly think I would only have sex with you out of some misguided sense of obligation?”

Dean chuckled. “When you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous.”

Cas nodded, smiling.   
“Well, I guess I should take you on a date.”

Cas blinked and tilted his head.

“A date? Really?”

Dean chuckled.   
“Well yeah. That’s what people do when they want to be in a relationship.”

Cas’ face broke into a huge smile.

“I would very much like to go on a date with you.”

Cas ran a soothing hand over Dean’s back, not unlike a person settling a skittish horse.

‘You are so beautiful, Dean, just like a Greek god.”

Dean chuckled and blushed.    
“Knock it off. Just move, please.”

Cas pulled back slowly, then pushed in. Dean moaned. Cas kissed his back and slid out again.

Dean stopped calling it ‘fucking’ after the first time. He called it what it was, what Cas called it: making love. They made love a _ lot _ . Sam and Benny learned quickly to always call before they went by the shop. Sam especially said there wasn’t enough eye bleach in the world to erase what he’d seen. Dean just snorted and called him a bitch.

Cas increased his speed, the depth of his thrusts. Dean was groaning out senseless sounds. The sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room. Cas reached around to grab Dean’s dick, and Dean thrust his hips forward into Cas’ palm. Moments later, Dean was yelling as he came. Cas followed soon after, whispering Dean’s name.

They laid together, legs tangled and fingers interlaced as they caught their breath. Cas turned to kiss Dean’s sweaty temple.

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled.”I love you too, Cas.”

It wasn’t legal for a human to marry a sexborg, but they got Dean’s almost-father Bobby to marry them in a less-than-legal ceremony that meant the same thing to them.    
Cas made Sam and Benny swear that when Dean died of old age, they would turn him off forever. 

That didn’t happen for many long years. They got more years together than most couples. And they were blissfully happy for all of them.

And it all started with a trip to the dump.


End file.
